Artemis x ciel
by JasmineArtemis
Summary: Random fanfic made by me and a friend
1. Chapter 1

It was an overcast, cloudy day in London when Artemis walked through the streets with Holly.

"I think I prefer Ireland," Holly remarked. Artemis smiled down at her.

"Just this once?" he pleaded, making puppy eyes. Holly laughed quietly, her heart warming to the sight. "Fine, fine," she relented.

Artemis strode into the cafe, dragging Holly behind. To anyone passing by it may appear as if an older brother is dragging his sister in, but not to (Butler). Artemis was painfully aware of their delicate relationship.

Holly sat down near a window. "This place is full of mudmen," she said distastefully. Artemis shrugged.

"I've gone all over the fairy world with you," he said smugly. Holly snorted.

"Butler, go acquire us some food and coffee," Artemis commanded loftily. The bodyguard went.

A moment later an indignant yelp came from the direction Butler went. "Hey, watch where you're going, dolt," a young voice exclaimed. Artemis turned and saw Butler glaring sourly at an oddly-clad youth.Victorian Era, Artemis thought, taken aback. The boy sported a freakingeyepatch, imagine that.

"I will clean that up for you, master," a tall, dark man nearby in a suit told the boy. Holly elbowed Artemis. "Seems like you aren't the only boy boss," she smirked. Artemis grinned back.

"Next time," the tall man said to Butler. "Do watch where you are setting your clumsy feet."

"Me?! Clumsy feet?! That boy, playing with his stick like that-"

"I don't like this game, Sebastian," the boy broke in. "Finish it for me."

Sebastian bowed. "Perhaps we should speak outside," he suggested in a demure voice.

"Actually, Butler, you really should be more careful," Artemis interrupted.

"And who are you?" the boy inquired.

"Artemis Fowl, chi- um, adult prodigy and loving your costume." Holly collapsed against his side in a fit of giggles. "That bumbling dolt you tripped is Butler, my bodyguard. Now, may I ask your name?"

"I don't like this game," the boy repeated, sternly, to Sebastian. The man bowed.

"Forgive me, but will you come this way?" he asked Artemis.

"No chance," Artemis laughed. "I'm on a date right now. Butler, say sorry and get us some more coffee."

"I don't have any more change," Butler muttered. He glared at the boy. "Yeah, sorry kid, whatever."

"This," Sebastian exclaimed passionately. "Is not KID. This is the earl Ciel Phantomhive, the lord of the Funtom Company of London. Which is very famous for the toys they make. I'm surprised you have never heard of my young master's company. How stupid people of this era are!"

"ALL mudmen are stupid," Artemis heard Holly mutter, but he had a different matter on his mind.

"This era? What do you mean?" It shouldn't be possible. Couldn't, in fact.

Ciel glanced harshly at Sebastian. "Nothing. This stupid oaf made a mistake. Carry on, by all means."

Artemis frowns slightly. Time travel is complicated and can't normally be done by humans. There must be some sort of mythical creature helping them. But… how…


	2. Chapter 2

Holly, Holly, something smelling wrong, Artemis screamed silently in one glance at Holly. The fairy caught on immediately, scratching her nose to mask a movement that activated a call for LEP backup. Artemis nodded almost imperceptibly.

"What business brings you here?" he asked, all humour gone. Ciel and Sebastian shared a look.

"No business concerning you," Sebastian declared, aloof. "My Lord Phantomhive does things mere mortals would not understand."

"Oh, everything concerns me," Artemis said quietly. "Holly, how long?"

"Two minutes," the fairy said tersely. "Entertain them." Artemis nodded.

"I understand that you've done some kind of time traveling for whatever reason," he said. "And that either one of you, or both, is a demon. But you don't look like demons..." he trailed off.

"If you insist on signing your death warrant..." Sebastian returned Artemis' glare calmly. "We're in human form."

"I didn't know demons could do that," Holly giggled. "So you're like N'1? Powerful like that, I mean, except from a different era?"

"N'1?"

"Heck, yeah. The most powerful demon of our time. He's probably on his way here, now."

Sebastian glanced apprehensively at Ciel. "My Lord, we must be going..."

Sebastian glanced apprehensively at Ciel. "My Lord, we must be going..."

"Silence," Ciel commanded. "I wish to see this this... powerful demon for myself. This is an order. Remain here with me, Sebastian." Sebastian bowed.

At that moment a short, squat creature waddled into the cafe. "You called, Holly?" it inquired.


End file.
